


Security Blanket

by valda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The suffering of a soldier. A vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a [Tumblr prompt](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/139151638878/hey-maybe-you-look-so-empty-im-worried-for). castiel-brother-of-erikas asked: "...hEy maybe “You look so… empty. I’m worried for you, please talk to me.” for stormpilot?"

The stillness wakes him. When he rolls over, blinking sightlessly into the dark, the spot next to him is still warm, but just barely.

He fumbles toward the table next to the bed, slapping at it until his hand hits something that illuminates. The cool blue light of a datapad fills the small living quarters with enough of a glow that he can see he is alone in the room.

He rolls off the bed, yawning, and steps into the nearest pair of pants he can find.

Sunrise won’t be for a few hours yet, but the exterior lights on base are plenty to see by. He drags a hand back through his hair and fights off another yawn as he half-jogs, half-stumbles to the armory.

“Hey,” he says when he arrives. Finn’s standing at the blast door, shifting from foot to foot. This is the third time Poe’s found him here in the middle of the night.

Finn doesn’t respond; he hugs his elbows and stares at the access panel that would open the door, if he knew the code.

Poe reaches out tentatively, then pulls his hand back. “Finn?” he asks.

The younger man blinks, turns. Their eyes meet but it’s like he is looking straight through Poe, not seeing him at all. “Finn,” Poe says again, watching to see if Finn’s eyes come into focus.

Poe knows that if anyone finds out about this, they’ll probably think Finn has orders, that he is a sleeper agent, that he is programmed to betray them, that he will destroy the Resistance from within. Despite everything. Despite the fact that Finn’s information led to the destruction of Starkiller Base. Despite the fact that Finn saved Poe.

This is not programming. Or at least, this is not the desired result of it.

“Wait here, love,” Poe murmurs, seeking acknowledgement in Finn’s deep brown eyes. “I’ll go get you one.”

Poe steps to the panel and keys in his access code. The heavily reinforced door slides away and he moves inside, toward the rack of stormtrooper-issue blaster rifles. There’s one Finn likes, an older model with an odd smear of blue paint across the barrel. He pulls it off the rack.

Finn hasn’t moved, but he watches intently as Poe returns. “Here you go, sweetheart,” Poe says, and he hands over the blaster.

Finn shifts the weapon into ready position. His eyes seem softer, just a little, but his fingers tighten on the grip and barrel.

“I’m here,” Poe says. “I’ll stay with you, all right?”

For a moment Finn is silent. Then he lets out a sudden huff of breath. “Sorry,” he says, shaking his head. “Sorry.” He looks down at the blaster, and his hands go slack.

“Don’t drop it,” Poe says, reaching out quickly to catch the blaster. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Finn looks at him then, finally sees him. “Poe,” he says. His face is blank, like all the life has drained out of him.

Tomorrow he will smile. Tomorrow he will laugh. Tomorrow he will hold Poe and kiss him and pretend tonight never happened.

Tonight, Poe wraps his arms around his Finn and tries to understand.


End file.
